Estrellas Sobre Mi
by Night Everglot
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy amaba tanto a su hijo, que  creó un mundo de estrellas solo para él. —Madre…no es feliz— susurró el pequeño bajando la mirada. La rubia le sonrió con ternura— Tu eres mi felicidad, Draco.


Estrellas sobre mí

Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con la trama y los personajes.

…

"…_Y el Sol cayó, dominado por la noche como si de su amo se tratara. Las estrellas sucumbieron…una tras otra, abandonando una estela de brillante luz para luego desaparecer en la Tierra y nunca renacer."_

Narcisa Malfoy cerró el libro lentamente y fijó su mirada en el pequeño rubio de no más de cinco años que se encontraba recostado en una cama frente a ella. El niño era muy parecido a su madre físicamente, aunque su cabello era mucho más platinado y sus ojos mantenían una tonalidad gris mientras que los de la mujer eran celestes. Pero sus rasgos no dejaban duda que eran madre e hijo, los dos tenían facciones elegantes y delicadas.

El cuarto solo era iluminado por una pequeña esfera que desprendía sutiles rayos azulinos mientras flotaba sobre ellos. Aquel hermoso hechizo brindaba una sensación de paz en la oscura habitación.

—Madre— llamó el niño.

—Si, Draco—la rubia mujer dejo sobre una mesita de madera el libro y juntó sus blancas manos en su regazo.

El pequeño frunció levemente el ceño mientras que sus plateados ojos se posaban en el libro que su madre acababa de leer. Su inocencia era evidente a pesar de aquella expresión calcada de una persona adulta.

— ¿Ese fue un final feliz?— preguntó con tierna voz.

La mujer de aristocrática figura ladeo una fina y casi indescriptible sonrisa. Sus ojos celestes brillaron por un momento al encontrarse con la mirada de su hijo. Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, solo con la vista puesta en Draco; aquel hermoso pequeño a veces parecía un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, pero otras solo era eso, un niño con la pureza e ingenuidad que su edad le regalaba.

Narcisa Malfoy no era como cualquier madre, ella era especial. Lo amaba, su hijo era lo más importante que tenía. Lo protegía más de lo normal y lo consentía de igual forma; jamás dejaría que su pequeño sufriera, su hijo no viviría aquella vida que le estaba predestina.

— ¿Madre?— susurró el pequeño con preocupación en su pálido rostro.

Narcisa lo observó. Quizás no fuera la madre más cariñosa que existía pero ella demostraba su amor de otras maneras… en pequeños detalles, mas muchas veces temía que Draco no lo entendiera.

— ¿Crees que fue un final triste?— su sedosa voz llenó la gran habitación.

Draco parecía vacilar en sus pensamientos, ya que su rostro había tomado una divertida expresión de duda. Pero él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy siempre respondía, jamás callaba.

—Si, no puede haber sido un final feliz— respondió pensativo.

Narcisa sonrió, nuevamente, sin que su hijo lo notara. Alzó su mano y acarició con suavidad el fino cabello platinado de Draco.

—Los finales tristes siempre tienen algo de felicidad en ellos. — inclinó su rostro hacia el del pequeño como si estuviera a punto de decirle un secreto— Tu solo debes de saber encontrarla entre la tristeza.

Draco la contempló con incertidumbre, sin entender realmente que había querido decir su madre con aquellas palabras.

—Entonces… ¿fue un final feliz?— inquirió formando una pequeña arruguita en su frente.

La hermosa mujer volvió a sonreír para luego alzarse de la silla elegantemente y arropar a su hijo con sutileza. Las verdes mantas se acoplaron al pequeño cuerpo del niño mientras que éste observaba a su madre con curiosidad.

—Draco, te contaré algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie—murmuró Narcisa sentándose junto a él en la cama— Cuando yo era una niña, nunca imaginé que sería feliz. Mi vida fue siempre oscura, sin mucho sentido. Yo sabía que faltaba algo, no podía descifrar qué, pero aquí— tocó el pecho de su hijo suavemente— siempre estaba vacío.

Draco observó sorprendido a su madre, ante lo que estaba contándole.

— Madre…no es feliz— susurró el pequeño bajando la mirada, sintiendo una culpabilidad por dentro al no poder lograr que su madre fuera feliz.

La rubia le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro— Tu eres mi felicidad, Draco. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar y nunca me arrepentiré de las decisiones que he tomado si todas me llevan a ti…eres mi pequeña lucecita. — Draco alzó sus ojos grises al escuchar aquello— Fui infeliz durante mucho tiempo, pero desde el momento en que te tuve en mis brazos comprendí que habías llegado para iluminar mi vida…como una hermosa estrella— Narcisa posó un dedo sobre la diminuta nariz de pequeño de forma tierna.

Draco sintió la alegría fluir en su interior mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si dentro de ellos vivieran miles de luceros, y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que solo era para su madre.

—Serás feliz, mi amor. No dejaré que sufras y, mucho menos, permitiré que te obliguen a vivir una vida que no mereces. — prometió tomando las pequeñas manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

Ella sabía para qué lado se dirigía la vida de Draco. Iba hacia un mundo de muerte y oscuridad, uno en donde tendría que torturar y matar para vivir. Desde que nació lo supo y, por esa misma razón, ella se juró a sí misma que haría lo que fuera para que su hijo no condenara su alma.

—Es hora de dormir— susurró y luego se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, como todas las noches hacia.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella muestra de cariño de su madre y, cuando ella se separó de él, se removió entre las sabanas.

La esfera de luz, poco a poco, comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, desprendiéndose en miles de esferas más pequeñas que empezaron a elevarse hasta quedar flotando en la habitación. Los rayos azulinos debilitaron su luz, creando una atmósfera tranquila en la oscuridad que albergaba el lugar.

La mujer se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación y al llegar a la puerta voltio para observar a su hijo. Draco se encontraba con sus ojos fijos en el techo del cuarto, observando con maravilla aquellas finas luces que giraban sobre él como si fueran miles de estrellas varadas en el Universo.

Ella sonrió. Los grises ojos de su hijo siendo iluminados por aquellas pequeñas esferas de luz, era el espectáculo más maravilloso que en su vida vería.

—Madre— llamó el pequeño en voz baja.

—Si, Draco— ella lo contempló.

— ¿Éstas estrellas desperecerán como las del cuento?— preguntó observando las luces que flotaban sobre él.

Narcisa Malfoy dirigió su mirada hacia donde su hijo la mantenía posada y sonrió.

—No, mi amor. Mientras yo esté aquí, ellas nunca desaparecerán— Draco posó sus ojos en los de su madre.

— ¿Y… cuando no estés?— susurró con temor y sus manitos apretaron las cobijas.

Sus ojos celestes brillaron con ternura.

—Cuando yo no esté….tu serás dueño de tu propio Universo.

Narcisa Malfoy salió de la habitación, y sonrió tristemente.

Sabía que su vida y la de su hijo estarían enmarcadas por el sufrimiento. Sabía que verían y serían parte de cosas terribles, pero aún así, ella guardaba la esperanza de que Draco pudiera ser feliz en su mundo.

Un mundo que ella estaba creando solo para él. Uno en donde la tristeza no existiría y las estrellas…. jamás morirían.

_**OOO**_

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? No me pude resistir a la idea de escribir una historia corta sobre la relación entre Narcisa y Draco. Intenté describir lo que ella sentía, ya que, si bien sabía que desde un principio el futuro de su hijo sería ser un mortífago, ella, al mismo tiempo, quería que Draco fuera feliz o, al menos, solo un poco.

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer OS sobre Harry Potter y, sin más que decir….me retiro.

¡Au revoir!


End file.
